


The Wake

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: Neal's wake . This fills my grief prompt on myhurt/comfortpage





	The Wake

  
**Title : The Wake  
Author : **[](https://pipilj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**pipilj**](https://pipilj.dreamwidth.org/) **  
Summary : Neal's wake . This fills my grief prompt on my** **[hurt/comfort](https://pipilj.dreamwidth.org/27909.html#cutid1)** **page  
**

  


What should have been a gay party to celebrate Neal’s freedom had turned into a wake. The living room in June’s mansion was packed. It had an assortment of people – FBI agents, some artists, people who Neal had helped in course of his work with the FBI and some of his associates from a life as a con man. It is like people had buried the hatchet for a day to mourn for the much-loved conman. Both Sara and Alex had flown down for the occasion. Mozzie was conspicuous by his absence besides the brief moment at the morgue when he had gone all but AWOL. Peter thought he saw a glimpse of him at the service. 

  
A very pregnant Elizabeth asked hovering around Peter. She had put the event together over June protesting. She had gone all out the food was sophisticated and June had generously supplied the wine Neal loved. 

“Sit down honey the doctor told you not to overexert yourself” Peter was hovering around Elizabeth.

There was a babble of conversation which Peter people regaling their favorite Neal story. Peter was listening to the stories absorbing information like a sponge. Peter prided himself on being an expert on Neal Caffery. Stories reinforcing the rare ability Neal had to form connections with people which helped him in his career as a con man and a CI.

  
Suddenly the atmosphere felt oppressive and Peter snuck upstairs to Neal’s studio apartment. It looked the same and felt so different. He went out to enjoy the beautiful view. Only Neal could manage to live in a mansion on 700$ by charming June.

“What are you doing here suit?”

Peter jumped and saw Mozzie drinking in the corner of the balcony “I could not stand being there any longer.”

“Who can blame you so many suits in one room? But then again how would you know”

Peter snorted and fetched some beer and they sat in compatible silence.

“I was planning to name Diana and Neal as my son's godparents. He would have been his cool uncle”

“Neal loved kids do you know he regularly helped June in her pediatric fundraiser.”

“Yes, El was an event manager in one the events.”

“Mrs. Suit is a great lady suit. I hope you know you lucked out”

“I still pinch myself that I am married to EL”

“Mozzie do you think if I had done things differently Neal would have been alive.?”

“There are a lot of things I blame you for getting a sense of misplaced morality in Neal but killing him was not one of them. Besides, you killed the scumbag who shot him. “

“I really thought you would have blamed me. I do, I keep rehashing scenarios where Neal would be unhurt. His safety was my responsibility and this is the third death on my watch. His last words still haunt me. He was such a daredevil. ”

“Peter, in the end, you have to remember you can’t predict every outcome and you are speaking to a planner, even my randomness is planned. Neal loved working with you. Neal loved living on the edge.”

“ God I miss him, I still see him coming in here with his ridiculously expensive suits and goofy grin.”

“Me too suit me too”

  
  



End file.
